A New Clan
by Isi Writer
Summary: On a mountain-side, a dangerous predator is hunting down the six clans that live on and around it. Together, a handful of warriors and queens, along with all six of the clans' kits are sent to a new home and to live a new life. Never to return, the clan cats embark on a perilous journey to keep the kits, and the heritage of the clans alive.
1. Prolouge

_**A/N: Hey guys! Previously, I've posted several one-shots but I feel as if their quality is pretty bad. I have come up with a new story (hence, this fanfic) and I am interested in what you guys have to say about it. As a warning, this "prologue" is written in a different view from the rest of the story. **_

_**So read and review! Let me know what I did good/ need to work on. Thanks! :P**_

The bright sunshine lit up the slightly moist leaves, making a forest of light. Prey ran in thick droves and many could catch the easy food if they simply tried. However, the cats that lived in the stunning forest, didn't match their surroundings. Many were ungroomed and they all had the same haggard look, one of starvation and defeat. Their eyes were dull, devoid of light and many had scars along their pelts.

There were six clans, MistClan, SkyClan, PeakClan, CreekClan, BirchClan and FoxClan, that lived on and near the small mountain they called home. They were usually bickering about some prey that was stolen or some cats crossing the borders, it was usually mayhem. But lately, they lived in peace with each other, united against the threat that was tearing them down.

You see, there was a new predator that was unknown to the cats before it appeared to a small patrol as a shadow, taking down and killing a fox easily. Soon after, it went after the clan cats, striking fear into each and every heart. The ones that saw the monster could never describe it to their friends and family, as it killed them before they could escape. The only thing known was that it was big, and had a golden pelt from the few glimpses from a look-out area.

Now, all of the clans lived in the same spot, the gathering place, as there weren't enough cats anymore to protect each clan's boundaries. At dawn, a patrol is sent out to hunt for the clans, and to gather as much prey as possible. Dawn was the only safe time to leave and enter camp as it was when the beast was never around, most likely sleeping. But situations got more dire and dire as leaf-fall ended and leaf-bare aroused, keeping prey to itself and blowing gusts of cold mountain wind into the clan cat's soft fur.

Now let us join our cat friends, and see what they come up with…


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey all! Special thanks to Ponyiowa for following and xxSiriusxxforeverxx**____**for reviewing! :)**_

_**Let me know how I did with this chapter with reviews. Constructive criticism is especially welcomed. **___

Eaglestrike stood at the edge of camp, looking around at the cats lounging inside of it. His mate, Snowdapple, and his kits, Owlkit and Briarkit, were sitting near the nursery talking and playing with another queen and pair of kits. Satisfied that Snowdapple was safe for the moment, he picked his way towards the leaders' den, where all six leaders slept.

As he reached the den, he heard a multitude of voices whispering fast inside. _They must still be thinking of an escape,_ thought the brown and white-patched tom.

"Hello?" he hesitantly called out. The whispering immediately stopped at the tom's words.

"Who is it?" replied a cautious voice. Eaglestrike recognized the voice as the leader of PeakClan, Gorsestar.

"It is Eaglestrike, may I enter?"

"Of course, of course!" a different, higher voice exclaimed.

Eaglestrike padded in the den to see six faces turn to face him. It took him a bit, but he soon recognized the faces. The cream cat on the left was Lilystar, leader of MistClan and the next cat was Gorsestar, who was a dark brown tabby. Next was Lionstar, his leader of SkyClan. Finally, the ginger tabby she-cat, black tom and silver, long-furred she-cat were Nettlestar, Pikestar, and Minnowstar of BirchClan, FoxClan and CreekClan respectively.

He was interrupted out of his thoughts by Lilystar who spoke, "You are just the cat we were looking for!"

Eaglestrike pulled back from the leaders. "For what?" he asked suspiciously.

"To lead some of the cats here to safety," Pikestar growled in a low voice. Eaglestrike sat down in front of the leaders, curious.

Lionstar then spoke up, "It is obvious that the clans are doomed; I think we have all agreed on that. Our plan now is keep as many of the kits safe as possible. This means away from the clans and this camp. We would like you to lead several warriors and queens with the rest of the kits to a new home as far away from here as you can possibly go."

"How many warriors and queens would you estimate?" asked Eaglestrike.

"One warrior from each clan and about four queens total and then however many kits we have. Around ten I believe." Lionstar answered.

Nettlestar asked the next questions to Eaglestrike, "Will you do it? If you do, know that the future of the clans lies on your shoulders."

The brown and white warrior stood up, "I will do it." Minnowstar purred at the spoken words, and all the leaders breathed a sigh of relief, happy that they picked the right cat.

"Then we will hold the gathering right away, as we already know the rest of the cats going. Then you all can prepare to leave at dawn, while the beast is gone," spoke Gorsestar. Eaglestrike simply nodded and followed the leaders our of the den to the High Rock where the cats of the clans were already gathering, curious as to what was brewing. The leaders left Eaglestrike by the edge of High Rock and leapt up.

Lionstar strode to the front and yowled loudly, "Let all cats from every clan gather underneath High Rock for a clan meeting!"

Slowly, the rest of the cats gathered near the rock and gazed up at the leaders. Eaglestrike caught Snowdapple's eye and when she mouthed to him, "What is going on?" he simply shrugged towards the leaders. He then felt complete guilt as Owlkit and Briarkit came up behind his mate. He forgot all about Snowdapple when accepting the journey! He might have to leave her without him, or their kits. Eaglestrike began desperately hoping that Snowdapple was one of the queens coming along. Then, he would also know that she would be safe.

Eaglestrike then glanced up at Lionstar, who had begun to speak to the assembled cats.

"Cats of the clans, for long and hard, the leaders have been trying to think of a plan to keep the clans alive. We have finally decided on a plan that will, hopefully, keep all the kits safe. We have selected six warriors and four queens to accompany the kits to a new home, far away from this mess. The rest of us will stay here, so that the beast will not follow our kits."

At this, protests sprung up, about the unfairness and how they were all going to die. However, before it escalated, Lionstar interrupted.

"Enough! Do you really want the kits to die?" As cats shook their heads, Lionstar smirked, "I thought not."

Nettlestar stepped forward and Lionstar dropped back. "Now, for the selected warriors. We have selected a warrior from each clan, picked for either their fighting or hunting skills. We have selected Eaglestrike from SkyClan, for his fighting skills. However, we have also selected him to be the leader of the expedition, for his leadership skills."

Nettlestar stepped back and Eaglestrike blushed, for all of the stares from cats pointed at him. He sighed in happiness as every cat turned away towards Pikestar, who had started speaking. Every cat's face was hopeful, hopeful for the chance to leave this place.

"The rest of the warriors will be Frostfang from MistClan, picked for her fighting and Badgerstripe from PeakClan, picked for his fighting and ability with kits. Finchcall of BirchClan, picked for his hunting and smart decision making. Brackenstorm of CreekClan, picked for his fighting and great job of mentoring and Fireclaw of FoxClan, picked for his fighting. Next will be the queens," Pikestar meowed, before stepping back.

Minnowstar glanced at the crowd of mostly disappointed faces and sighed before listing off the four queens. "Hazelpool of BirchClan, Larksong of CreekClan, Silverpatch of MistClan and lastly, Snowdapple of SkyClan." Eaglestrike gasped in relief, Snowdapple was coming with! When he turned his attention back to the meeting, the silver leader was stepping back for Lilystar to step forward.

"At dawn, the journeying cats will leave. All kits will go with them. So for now, let everyone say their good byes!" spoke Lilystar. At Lilystar's final words, cats streamed to their friends, giving them farewells.

Eaglestrike was included in the giving of farewells and was bombarded by his clanmates who were still alive, who wished him the best of wishes. Some begged him to bring them with but Eaglestrike refused, knowing that he could not endanger the kit's lives by adding more cat scents for the beast to track. Slowly, the cats trickled into their separate dens, leaving the traveling cats behind.

Eaglestrike padded over to the warriors and queens that were chosen and they all huddled into a big group. Quickly, they introduced themselves and Eaglestrike got a quick glance as to their personality. Fireclaw was a bragger but was sweet towards kits and others. Brackenstorm was honorable and trustworthy. Frostfang was a fierce fighter. Finchcall was a thinker and analyzer. Badgerstripe treated all like family but grieved already for his mate who is staying behind. Silverpatch was young but brave. Hazelpool was shy and quiet. Lastly, Larksong was a cat that knew right from wrong and had a convincing voice. All in all, a group that either gets along perfectly, or falls apart in disaster.

Eaglestrike wished them all a good night's sleep before heading to his nest, a cozy feather-filled moss nest next to Snowdapple's.

"Good night my love," he yawned before drifting into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hey all! I apologize for not updating in a long time; my life has been hectic. However, here is another chapter to enjoy! As always, let me know how I did and what I could improve on through reviews or PM's. Thanks!**_

_**~Isi**_

Eaglestrike woke to a poke in the side, and bright starlight shining on his eyes. As he blinked the sleepiness away, a white head appeared in his vision, blocking out the stars.

"Wake up sleepyhead, it is almost time to leave," Snowdapple meowed softly.

Eaglestrike smiled and stood up, shaking himself free of feathers stuck to his pelt. "Then let's go find the others," he whispered, careful not to wake anyone up. He crept out of the den and towards the center of camp, where the warriors were waiting. Snowdapple peeled away towards the nursery, where squeaks could already be heard.

"Morning," he said and nodded towards the others. They quickly nodded back and then turned towards some cats that were heading towards the group. Eaglestrike nodded as soon as he realized it was the six leaders.

"Are you ready?" asked Lilystar, worry evident in her green eyes.

"Not quite, we just need to gather the kits and eat the traveling herbs," answered Brackenstorm. "We'll be leaving then."

"Please hurry, dawn is fast approaching," she replied. "We will await you at the entrance to camp. Be quick." As one, the leaders turned around and left towards their den, certainly off to go discuss more matters of the clan.

Eaglestrike glanced at the cats, "Frostfang and Finchcall, please gather the herbs from the medicine cats, there should be enough. Badgerstripe, Brackenstorm and Fireclaw, you come with me and we will gather the kits."

As the selected cats joined him, Eaglestrike padded towards the nursery, where the queens could be seen giving their final goodbyes.

"Come, it is time to leave," rumbled Brackenstorm.

Squeals pierced the air as the kits said goodbye and one by one, the four journeying queens came out with many kits tumbling behind them.

Eaglestrike gasped, _There are so many! How are we going to keep them all safe?_He pushed aside his concerns as a light gray tom ran into his legs.

"Who are you?" he squeaked. "Are you a warrior?"

"Yes," he replied, chuckling, "I'm a warrior. I am also Eaglestrike, young one, and I will be leading you to a new home."

"Ok!" The kit bounced back to his friends as Snowdapple walked up.

She purred, gesturing towards the kit, "I see you made a new friend, he seems to like you."

He nodded, "I hope so, it will make our job a whole lot easier if they are all cooperative. What is his name?"

"That particular kit's name is Pebblekit. He is a shy one; I'm honestly surprised that he came to talk to you. He doesn't talk to many of the warriors or kits except for a few close friends. Most of the time he doesn't even talk to me! Let's go now though, we have much to do still."

Eaglestrike smiled inwardly and nodded to his mate before calling to everyone, "Alright, gather around!" As the kits and queens circled, Frostfang and Finchcall returned with the herbs and started splitting them up before setting them on the ground in front of each cat.

"Everyone, " he continued, "these are herbs that you all need to eat. Some of you know already what they taste like but for those who don't, they taste bitter. Just keep going through the taste and eat them all. They give you strength to go through on our journey. Now, eat up! We will leave directly after you finish!"

Eaglestrike looked over at Badgerstripe and they both laughed as they saw the kit's faces as they ate the herbs. It was clear that none were expecting the exact bitterness the herbs had.

"Alright, good, you're all done. Everyone, take one kit and the three extra kits will be given to a queen. Snowdapple, Larksong and Hazelpool, please take an extra kit. You are in charge of the kit you choose until we find a spot to settle. Leave no kit behind and make sure they are with you at all times. Got it?" Seeing everyone nod, including the kits –which quite amused him – he continued, "Good, meet me at the camp entrance, I must tell the leaders that we are leaving."

Eaglestrike peeled away from the group and left towards the leader's den where voices had arisen. Clearing his throat, he stopped outside the den. Immediately, the voices stopped. One voice spoke up above the others, "Eaglestrike, is that you?"

He nodded, even through he knew they didn't see him, "Yes, it is. I just came to tell you that we are leaving."

Lionstar's head poked out. "I'll escort you out, the others have some important matters to discuss."

Eaglestrike nodded and together they walked towards the cluster of cats waiting to leave. Ears perked up as the footsteps of Eaglestrike and Lionstar grew ever closer.

"Hello all, I hope you are all ready." said Lionstar quietly.

"That we are," replied Brackenstorm. "We all ate our herbs and every kit is accounted for."

"Very well," he sighed. "I give you all of our safe wishes. May StarClan light your paths wherever you choose to go. Never come back here, but find a new home to carry on the legacy of the clans."

A chorus of voices rang out, "We will!"

A faint twinkle rose in Lionstar's tired eyes before quickly vanishing. "You best be on your way then, dawn is here."

Looking up, Eaglestrike gratefully said to the leader, "Thank you Lionstar for the life I was able to live in SkyClan."

"Which is now no more," came the curt reply. "Off you go, no time to waste. We don't want to chance the beast waking up early."

"Yes, you are right. Forgive me please. Let's go everyone!" Eaglestrike turned on his heels and found his charge, an older kit named Oakkit. Picking the young tom up by his scruff, Eaglestrike headed into the foggy woods, closely followed by his new clanmates.


End file.
